The Cat and Rose
by TheEfficientRose
Summary: Ladybug RWBY story.
1. Chapter 1

The two sisters have been packing all week for their four years at Beacon. It was an academy to train huntsmen and huntresses and turn them into warriors. It was Ruby's and Yang's dream to become huntresses because as children, they would read stories together in bed and in the end, there was always a hero saving the day. They both wished that they could become that hero someday, and there they were, ready to head off to Beacon to fulfill their dream. "Ready to go little sis?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded with determination and a smile. "Whenever you are". "Alright it's settled, off to Beacon!" Yang said enthusiastically.

The two of them sit in the car making sure there not forgetting anything, and a minute later, they were on their way to Beacon. It would be a long drive about eight hours, but for Ruby it felt like ten minutes because she would fall asleep and never wake up. As for Yang though, it was torture.

With one last pit stop, they were a mile away from Beacon. Ruby had woken up as they arrived at the academy. It was crowded at the academy, so they had to park far back. As they were unbuckling their seat belts, a song started to play on the radio which fit perfectly with the moment.

"Prepare for your greatest moments"

"Prepare for your finest hour"

"The dream that you always dreamed is suddenly about to flower", were the lyrics.

The two of them grinned at each other knowing it was the perfect song, therefore making their favorite song. They hopped out of the car and started walking to the main entrance. There was a blonde lady sitting at the front desk that obviously looked stressed out.

"Names", the lady asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Ruby Rose", she stuttered.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long", Yang added.

"Ah yes, here are your schedules and keycards", the blonde said.

"Thanks", Ruby said as they grabbed their schedules and keycards.

They headed to an elevator as they heard a voice behind them. "Oh by the way, I'm Glynda Goodwitch. I teach here at Beacon", she pointed out. "Well, we'll see you the first day of school", Ruby said while waving. The elevator door was closing, but was interrupted by a hand.

A White haired girl walked in the elevator followed by another girl who wore a black bow, and had dark, black, wavy hair, a weird duo. The white haired girl had a massive amount of luggage, while the other seemed to have nothing at all but one medium sized bag. "What's all that for?" Yang asked. "It's dust, a natural power source. The reason why I have all of it is simply because I'm Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company ", she said with passion.

There was an awkward silence as the elevator music was playing, but was destroyed by Ruby. "So, what about you?", Ruby said while looking at the dark haired girl. She looked up from the book she was reading and simply said, "I'm Blake", and looked back down at her book. "I like your bow", Ruby said. Blake didn't say anything or even look up from her book. She just continued to read.

The awkward silence came back.

Yang noticed her sister staring at Blake, checking out her features. "Yellow eyes huh", Ruby thought to herself while looking into Blake's eyes. It was an odd eye color, but Ruby thought it looked perfect on her, or as Yang would say, it was purrfect. Secretly, Ruby loved Blake's amber eyes. She also noticed the curves on the girl's body. "Is there anything not perfect on her?", Ruby thought.

Then there was her bow that looked really cute on her and- it twitched as the elevator door opened. It twitched! Ruby was surprised at the moment, but after all, she was half asleep. She let it slide, thinking it was her imagination.

They walked out of the elevator carrying their luggage, walking to towards their dorms. Ruby's and Yang's dorm just so happened to be next to Weiss's and Blake's. A cheer went through Ruby's mind because she really wanted to get to know Weiss and Blake better, Especially Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They walked into the room, locking the door behind them and throwing their luggage on the floor. There was silence while Yang gave a funny face to Ruby.

"You like her don't you?"

"Who?" Ruby responded.

"You know, Blake! I saw you checking her out in the elevator, if it wasn't obvious enough. You're lucky they weren't paying attention", Yang pointed out. Ruby's face was as red as hood she wore. "I don't like her! I was just daydreaming and looking in her direction", Ruby exclaimed.

"Sure, and that's why there was drool coming out the side of your mouth", Yang teased. "That's because I was uh, oh!, because I was daydreaming about cookies! Yeah, that's why!" Ruby said awkwardly. " Sure", Yang teased.

Weiss and Blake were laying on their beds, exhausted from sitting down in uncomfortable position form their car ride to Beacon. They had both taken showers and unpacked everything, but still had the rest of the day to do stuff. They were bored lying there, but they didn't know anything else to do. Blake got up and started heading to the door. "I'm going to the library if you need me", she said while walking out the door.

Whenever Weiss was alone, bad memories of her childhood came flooding back in her mind. Everyone saw her as the spoiled rich kid who got everything she wanted, although she isn't. Being the heiress of one of the largest companies in the world did make her stand out, and the fact she wore some of the most expensive clothing did make her seem rich.

At the time of her elementary years, she didn't know anything about her families company or how rich they were. She didn't even know that the clothing she wore was fancy and expensive. Her parents gave her the clothes and she wore it thinking it was just normal outfits.

Weiss did get anything she asked for, but she wasn't spoiled about it. All she knew was that when she asked for something, it somehow got to her within a minute. She stopped asking for things years ago, thinking it was wrong to ask for so many items.

She didn't abuse any of this or rub it in to other people, yet she had no friends. Others actually pretended to be friends with her because she was rich, but no one really had feelings for her. Besides fake friends, the only other contact that was shown to her was bullying and name-calling.

Never was she shown any friendly contact until Blake showed up. Blake Belladonna was Weiss's only friend. She understood what Weiss had to go through because Blake herself had to go through tough times like that.

Blake was a Faunus and used to be a member of the white fang. She was beaten, bullied, whipped, and even tortured, all because she was a Faunus. Most humans don't accept the Faunus race for who they are, and treat them horribly. Now, the reason Blake wears that black bow is not for looks, but to hide the cat ears on the top of her head, and it worked. She was hiding in plain sight, but was finally being treated like an equal. She got to see the friendly side of others, but she didn't like how they were nice to her only because they didn't know she was a Faunus.

The students of Beacon were standing in the cafeteria for the first day assembly. A man with silver hair holding a coffee mug in his right hand and a cane in his left walked up stage. He tapped the microphone standing on the stage to make sure it was on and said, "I'll make this brief. I'm professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. I want to welcome all you newcomers to this academy. You're here because you want to become warriors and fight evil. Now, you won't have any classes for the first month because you'll simply be making your weapon to fight and train with. You will judged on your weapon and there is going to be a winner on the best weapon design. Good luck, and welcome to Beacon".

Ruby and Yang went straight to work on their weapon design. They stayed up nights to make sure their weapons were perfect. Weiss and Blake did the same. It took them 15 nights to finish crafting their weapons. It was to their realization that after staying up 15 nights, they've had about 50 gallons of 5 hour energy. Luckily for them, there wasn't any side effects for having too much energy drinks, but really, they were all very tired. Yang went into a deep slumber, and let Ruby clean up all the bottles of energy drinks. She threw all the bottles into a bag and left the dorm to go throw it into the dumpster outside the building.

When she was heading back, she saw Blake also carrying a bag with rings under her eyes. "Hey Blake!" Ruby said while rushing towards Blake.

"What happened to you? It looks like you haven't slept in 15 days", Ruby said with concern.

"That's because I haven't, and you don't look any better yourself", Blake responded.

"Did you and Weiss also stay up to make your weapons?" Ruby asked. Blake gave a light nod. "Well, we still have the rest of the month off so, do you want to maybe hang out sometime?" Ruby asked awkwardly. " Sure, it's not like I'll really be doing anything", Blake replied. "But not tomorrow because I'll probably be sleeping all day." "That's okay, Yang and I will probably too", Ruby said.

"Well, I should get going. If I don't get back soon, Weiss will start to worry", Blake said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in two days then!" Ruby said in a happy tone.

"Alright, bye!" the two of them said in unison.

The two girls smiled as they walked away. When Blake was out of sight, Ruby started to skip happily back to her dorm. She couldn't believe she was going to hang out with Blake. She let out a squeal as she got into her bed. She pulled the blankets over her body as she lay back into the mattress and fell into a slumber. She smiled in her sleep the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later.

Ruby woke to the smell of pancakes that was just made. She got up to see Yang sitting in the kitchen table eating pancakes. There was an empty seat next to her that had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, Ruby's favorite.

She sat next to Yang and started to eat her breakfast. "Thanks Yang", Ruby said with a full mouth. Yang gave her sister a smile. "So, is there anything you want to do today ?" Yang asked cheerfully. "Actually, I'm going to hang out with Blake today. We made arrangements two days ago". Ruby responded. Yang was surprised by her response, but couldn't help but be happy for her sister.

"Wow, that's great Ruby, but you should go get ready for your date". Ruby's face turned red. "It's not like that! We're only hanging out!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah, but you wish it was a date", Yang teased. "Whatever, I'm going to get dressed", Ruby said while walking away from the table. "For your date", Yang mumbled to herself.

Ruby knocked on the door waiting for an answer. The door opened, revealing Blake wearing a casual outfit and holding a book in her right hand titled, "Ninjas of Love".

"Hey Blake, ready to go?". Ruby asked.

"Yes, but where are we going?" Blake asked back.

"There's a coffee shop down the street. I was thinking we could go there to wake us up some more", Ruby responded.

"Alright, I can go for some coffee right now", Blake said.

"Hey Blake, what's that book about?" Ruby asked as they were walking out the main entrance of Beacon. Blake blushed as she held the cover of the book to her chest. "It's not important".

The two sat in the café drinking their coffee while staring at the ground. There was no one else at the café which made it dead silent. "Have you ever been ti an amusement park?" Ruby said trying to make the situation less awkward.

"What's that?" Blake responded with confusion.

"What! You're telling me that throughout your whole life, you haven't even heard of an amusement park!" Ruby yelled in shock and slight disbelief. Blake gave her a light nod. "You are correct, but what made you start talking about this?" Blake asked.

"There's an amusement park about ten minutes from here, and I haven't been to one since I was a kid. I was hoping we could go", Ruby said in a low tone. Blake didn't want to crush Ruby's dreams, so she said that she'll go, not knowing what she got herself into.

Ruby put a blindfold over Blake's eyes to make it a surprise for when they get to the amusement park. Blake didn't know if she should be scared or excited because she has no clue what this place is. It didn't matter because Ruby had just removed the blindfold, revealing the area to Blake. Ruby noticed the concern in Blake's amber eyes.

"Why is there people sitting in chairs going at an absurd amount of speed?" Blake thought to herself.

"Blake? Are you scared, because if you are, it's normal to be scared so it's okay if you are", Ruby said.

"I'm not scared! It just looks unsafe", Blake replied, but really, she was scared.

"Trust me, it's safe, and if you're not scared then will you get on that with me?" Ruby begged while pointing at a tall roller coaster. "Sure, I don't mind", Blake responded.

Blake's body was shaking with fear. She wasn't scared, she was terrified. The rollercoaster slowly elevating only doubled the fear. The sound it made was also nerve wrecking.

Ruby looked over to see Blake trembling with fear. She started to rub her crushes arms and shoulders to calm her down. Blake then shoved her face into Ruby's shoulders, not wanting to see what lies before her. Ruby smiled at the scene. "Blake, calm down", she tried to say but was cut off as the rollercoaster went down a 200ft drop.

Blake started to scream into Ruby's shoulders, still not wanting to see what was going on. A lot of thoughts were flooding Blake's mind like, "How is Ruby enjoying this?" and "How fast are we going?" With all these thoughts, Blake didn't realize her bow become undone and flew off her head.

The ride had stopped, but Ruby was still laughing out of enjoyment. Blake rose from Ruby's shoulders, revealing tears in her eyes. Ruby gasped at the sight. "Oh my God Blake I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were THAT scared. If you didn't want to get on you should of just said so!" Ruby cried out while hugging Blake with sorrow.

Ruby noticed Blake's bow twitch like it did in the elevator. Ruby gasped again, realizing that there was no bow there, but a pair of cat ears that took the shape of the bow. "Blake, y-you're a faunus!?"

Blake was stunned by Ruby's words. She touched the top of her head, feeling her cat ears no longer hidden by a black bow. She was about to run away, but was held in her place by intense pleasure. Ruby started to scratch behind Blake's cat ears.

Blake fell into Ruby's lap and started to purr like a cat. There was this cat side of Blake that would come out occasionally and she would have no control over it. When this happens, she acts completely like a cat. It only happens a couple times a month, but there are things that can trigger it like the smell of cat nip and being scratched behind the ears.

It was only a matter of seconds before Blake's cat side fully took over.

"Do you like your belly scratched too?" Ruby asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's only a dog thing", Blake replied, but it was too late. Ruby already started scratching Blake's belly and her cat side has fully taken over. This is going to be fun. (Not really)


	4. Chapter 4

Blake was crawling around like a cat, occasionally rubbing her head against Ruby's legs, also like a cat. With her cat side out, there was no telling what Blake would do next. She has already started meowing , crawling, and purring whenever Ruby scratched her ears. Ruby just hoped that she wasn't in heat. But really, she thought Blake was cute acting this way, although she didn't know how long she'll be this way.

Knowing that cats like fish, Ruby stopped at a sandwich shop and bought a tuna sandwich for Blake to eat later. She also bought a ball of yarn for Blake to play with. "Okay Blake, I'm taking you back to your dorm, and when we get there, you can have this", Ruby said while holding up the tuna sandwich and ball of yarn. Blake seemed to understand by giving Ruby a meow.

When they got back to their dorms, Ruby discovered that Weiss had left the dorm, leaving them unanswered at the door. Ruby had no choice but to take Blake into her own dorm.

There was no sign of Yang when she walked in, but there was a note left on her bed.

"Went to the club, be back by midnight", read the note.

Ruby sighed as she let herself fall into the mattress of her bed. She sat up, noticing Blake staring at her deeply. Blake slowly started to crawl towards Ruby, who was still sitting on her bed. She suddenly lunged at Ruby, pinning her down on the bed.

"Blake! What are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake started to slowly remove Ruby's shirt. "Oh God, she's in heat!" Ruby thought to herself.

There was an unsatisfied look on Blake's face as she was staring at Ruby's bra. She removed Ruby's bra, leaving her torso fully nude. Blake's eyes searched Ruby's body as if she was trying to find something. She then started to sniff all over Ruby's upper body to try and find the scent of what she was trying to find. Blake found nothing.

She lowered her head down to Ruby's lower half and started to pull down her pants. She stopped her action and started to sniff again. She found the scent she was looking for and put her hand into Ruby's pocket, pulling out a tuna sandwich.

Blake jumped off Ruby and started to eat the sandwich (mainly the tuna) on the floor.

"Oh, you only wanted your sandwich", Ruby said putting back on her clothes.

Blake probably spent the rest of the night apologizing to Ruby about the sandwich incident. Her face stayed red too. "Look, I'm just really sorry about all of this", Blake said still blushing.

"It's okay, I get it. I know you weren't in control so what you did wasn't intentional", Ruby said. Ruby was going to go on, trying to calm down Blake, but was interrupted when Yang walked in the dorm.

She had blood over some parts of her body along with small wounds. "Oh my God Yang, what happened!?" Ruby cried out.

"I ran into a problem at the club, but I'll be okay. All I need is a shower", Yang responded still with a cheerful tone. Ruby continued to look at Yang with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary. I mean, you are kind of beat up".

"Nah, I'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get in the shower", Yang said while walking into the bathroom. Yang came out of the bathroom 15 minutes and it looked as if she wasn't even scratched. Ruby was stunned at the sight.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked amazed.

"I told you, all I needed was a shower", Yang replied.

Weiss entered her dorm and noticed it was filled with darkness. There was a faint sound of soft purring that filled the air. Weiss turned on the light, revealing Blake sleeping in her bed curled up like a cat. Weiss always smiled when she saw Blake sleep. There's no difference between how a cat slept and how Blake slept. It's like Blake WAS a cat.

Weiss changed into her nightgown before turning off the lights and got into her bed. Blake's purrs was the only noise made as Weiss drifted off into sleep. Simple and peaceful moments like this need to be savored, even if it's just sleeping. After all, this isn't a world they'll have forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The students of Beacon were awaiting what today had to bring. Today they will be judged on their weapon design and its functions. There will be bonus points for creativity.

Ruby has created what she calls Crescent Rose. It's a high caliber sniper scythe with a rose red frame and black trims. Also, the scythe blade is forged into a crescent shape. It may be a bit overboard, but there's no doubt that she'll get the most bonus points.

Weiss created a multi action dust rapier called Myrtenaster. It's silver and gray in color, and just above the hilt there is a revolver chamber containing six colors of dust: red, light blue, violet, white, yellow, and blue. Each color of dust has different functions and can help out in the heat of battle. It can even enhance the wielders fighting abilities.

Blake created Gambol Shroud which is a variant ballistic chain scythe. It has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge that effectively be used as a weapon. Gambol Shroud unsheathed is a dark gray katana that has a sharpened double edge.

Yang created dual ranged shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica. There is a golden color to the gauntlets, and they contain a chamber inside consisting of twelve red and orange shotgun shells.

The way the judging worked was simple. There's five judges that can choose a rating from one through ten on the weapon being presented. Each judge can add an additional bonus point, making the most amount of points you can earn fifty five.

It sounds easy going up to the judged and showing them your weapon, but it's not when the whole school will be present. Think of it as if you were on stage during a school assembly. Pretty nerve-wrecking to me, but that's later. For now, let's stay in the present.

Currently, there was a nervous Ruby Rose waiting outside Weiss and Blake's dorm. She would bring up her fist to knock on the door, but always seconded guessed herself. Darn, why was this so hard? "She's probably not home anyway", was Ruby's final decision as she turned on her heel to walk away. She stopped moving when she heard the door behind her open.

"Ruby?" the voice behind her asked.

"Hey Blake", Ruby awkwardly said as she turned around. A part of Ruby died inside. She wanted to do this later, but she'll just have to do this now.

"What are you doing out here Ruby?" Blake asked in a mischievous tone.

"Oh nothing, just walking around", Ruby responded.

"Ruby, I know you're lying", Blake noted.

"H-How did you know?!" Ruby asked, taken aback by Blake's comment.

"One, you're shaking, and two, your voice is quivering", Blake replied.

Ruby let out a sigh. Man she's bad at lying. "Okay the truth is, I wanted to talk to you about something", Ruby admitted. There was no going back for her.

"And that is?" Blake questioned.

"Well, you know when you like someone and after a while you start to like-like them, causing your feelings for that person to grow into something stronger?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded her head. "Mhm".

"Well", Ruby started to blush. "I want you to know that I like-like you and I love everything about you!" Ruby blurted out quickly. She said that so fast that if voice projection had speed, Ruby would've broken the sound barrier.

There was silence in the air until Blake decided to speak up. "You know, I can say the same about you", Blake said while walking towards Ruby.

Before Ruby could say anything, she was embraced by Blake as their lips met. It was the first kiss for both of them, but it was a good one.

They let each other go when they were satisfied with her kiss. "So does this make us a couple?" Ruby asked. "Only if you want it to", Blake replied. The both of them smiled, knowing they were officially a couple.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat at the cafeteria? It's lunch time, and I haven't had anything to eat", Ruby suggested.

"Sure, as long as they have tuna", Blake responded.

"You truly are a cat", Ruby teased. Blake blushed at her comment.

The pair started walking down the hall. "By the way", Blake started. "I knew you had a crush on me the whole time.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. "What!? How?"

"I saw you checking me out in the elevator. Also, the way you act around me has the word crush written all over it", Blake pointed out.

Ruby started to blush. "Is this for calling you a cat a minute ago?"

"No, just thought I'd let you know, Blake replied.

They held each other's hand as they continued to walk towards the cafeteria. Who knows, maybe there'll be cookies and tuna waiting for them.


End file.
